


Switcharoo Of Fortune

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Almost gettiing Caught, Begging, Clothed Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, Curiosity, Early Mornings, Ezina hates Mondays, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Riding, Shizuki knocked her ass out, Some sort of Exhibitionism, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Viola recorded the whole thing, as chapters come in, cum in mouth, kind of, restroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Kind of like, S, N, & R, but the pairings are switched up.
Relationships: Mestello Hart/Evan Hart, Mike Df/Shizuki, Ryuken/Michelle, Ryuken/Shiano/Ryaka
Kudos: 2





	1. How does it feel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts), [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts).



> Mestello's a bit curious of how a dick feels and goes to Evan for some 'research'.
> 
> (After she catches him doing her sister)

To start off, he was just down in the basement installing a new pipe for the sink in the kitchen, as the current one was well past its prime. When he went down there to work on it, he still felt shivers crawling up his spine whenever he took a glance at that old chair next to the mattress.

The same furniture he and Ezina did it on.

Honestly, it wasn't like she'd up and come down there anyway. She was in heat and her mate had taken off with the others right at the moment. For her luck, he was the only male around. Of course, after that, it was never brought up between them, especially when Shiano took her into his room to 'make sure'.

Now her sister's standing in the doorway, eyeing him with that dreadsome all-knowing look, like she knows what he did with his look-alike weeks ago. Which she does now.

"Is there something you need?" Evan asked, a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

The mandarin cat's response was to step in, kick the door close, and plop down beside him on the bed. The blonde scooted away some, but her arm wraps around his shoulders and pull him close.

"Oh definitely," Mestello whispered, her smirk turning to a soft grin.

He squeaked and jolted in her arm as he felt her tail wrap around his. "W-what?"

"Well, Ezi and I have been talking a real mouthful about'cha, yeah?" She sighed. "Apparently, she accidentally got to the part where you two have, uh...partook in each other's loins~."

At least she isn't very blunt about it. "N-no, not really." He replied nervously, his feet shifting.

"I'd suppose it wasn't true either, if I hadn't been watching."

Evan tensed but then relaxed. It couldn't be helped. It's not like it'd be worth the effort denying anyhow, it was useless. Hell, whenever he had time to himself, his brother would always be there, outta sight, outta mind.   
At least he knows Max was there, now that he's learned to sense his energy, yet he's always been wary, even when he's been told it was okay to masturbate. Haha, yeah sure. Of course, nobody told the bloody knobhead, not if someone watches over your damned shoulder the whole time!

But hey, at least his underpants are absorbent, now that he's found a way to get off with the use of his Light- after frequent visits to the infirmary to treat the second-degree burns he self-inflicted on his penis. Which was totally worth it.

He's sure his opposite went through the same, yet the stealth gilling part was more excruciating than his.

"Invisibility. Forgot about that." His head went down, "But what else could I do besides let her go without relief from her heat for two hours and a half?"

"Ach, you got me there, love. But I ain't come here to wallop on ya for shagging Lil Sis now. I came in because..." Mestello paused, now looking as embarassed as him.

He turned his head in her direction, "Because?"

"I, I want to know how it feels inside of me."

Oh. 

Several moments of uncomfortable silence pass by, neither of them saying a word. Evan looked off from the cat for a second to conprehend her words. It. She wants to know what 'it' felt inside of her and nothing else. Like, she didn't even elaborate on what 'it' was, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to find out what the 'it' thing meant. He knew well enough.

But it sort of threw him off guard there. Unlike Max, Mestello had always felt anxious about sex- the dick-in-ass kind of sex- especially when it was brought up, or when she hears it. Whether it be the albinos or the audio of it playing loudly throughout the house because of goddamned Ryuken not using his headphones.

He knew as well as Ezina did, which is why he's careful with his words around her.

His mouth opens after what felt like an eternity of silence, "Really?"

"Y-yeah. I mean, I already went through the cherry pop thing a year ago with this tosser from Wales. Hell of a charmer he was, but I found out just then he was a part of those bullies that broke my sister's glasses and I dumped him then and there," She took a moment to contain herself as the distant memories still made her upset, "Only thing that felt close to it was when I took these to my opposite a while ago- a week from now." She finished, wiggling her toes to emphasize the point.

"Uh-huh." 

Mestello retracted her arm from around him and twirled her fingers around each other, "And after seeing you do Ezi, I couldn't help but think: How does a dick feel inside me?" She wondered aloud as her tail tightened around the thick yellow one that quivered

Evan twitched faintly. The soft, tight sensation of her tail curled around his already had him blushing, as he was never touched down there like that. Now his dick was actually starting to harden/slip out from his sheath now. He could feel the tip peak from his sheath, rubbing breezingly against his sweatpants. Regardless, he manages to keep his voice level.

"I think it's similar to how it feels for a man to be done the same way, I think." 

The feline sighed in slight annoyance, "Perhaps I ought to find out myself then."

Before the blonde could react, the cat hopped up onto his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her nose against his, prompting him to let loose a soft gasp. The sudden action made their tails separate and swish side-to-side. 

"Mes..." He drew out. He hummed and began to gently rub from her side up to her head, where his fingertips massaged the back of her ears.  
She leaned her head back into the contact slightly and quivered, purring with pleasure.

He reached under her shirt with his other paw, feeling her soft, smooth, and warm belly, all the way up to her chest. He caressed and squeezed her uncovered breasts, taking the time to run his fingers over her nipples, which began to react. Her next response was to hum and purr slightly louder.

As he explored the feline's soft body, his erection slid inch-by-inch from his sheath from the tingles he felt from exploring the feline's body. Mestello, not leaving the blonde to do everything, reached up behind his head and pulled him forward to where their lips were close to contact. Evan got the message and leaned in, his lips touching hers.

As they kissed, he reached down and gripped the waistband of his pants and tugged. She giggled at the alluring sight and placed a paw on his.

"Let me." She winked as she grabbed each side of his pants and pulled down as he laid back and watched. She meowed lustfully as she saw his prick spring up in the atmosphere at full mast. She took a moment to look it up and down, her tail wagging with a little more fervor. The solid thing was up to six inches in length and had some girth to it. The fact that this had made her sister scream made her sex start to dampen.

"Before you ask, your tail and your smooth fur is indeed the cause for this." He stated, not even bothering to surpress the small tremors in his voice.

"Same thing Chest Fuzz says." Her fingers wrap around his length and stroke at a slow pace, gaining a soft hiss from the blonde. Pre drips from the tip and is quickly spread all over to slicken the process. While she jerked him off, she slipped a paw down to her shorts and slip them down to where they fell to her ankles and kicked them off. She then slips her other paw down beneath her sticky panties and rubs at her slick folds, spreading them with each rub, moaning alongside the feline who was technically her younger brother.

Meanwhile, Evan's claws dig into the sheets from the semi-intense pleasure as he groaned softly. He reached forward and scratched under the orangette's chin to further encourage her. She trilled and massaged his tip with her thumb in response, her fingers go up to do the same at her clit a few times before returning to her entrance.

Upping the ante, Mestello scooted back up and gyrated her wetness on his cock. She listened to his pleasured purring as she guided his warm, hard cock into gliding up and down, further prepping him for the upcoming event.

Without a word, he stared with half-lidded eyes at her and nodded. She purred and positioned herself over his tip, watching his reaction with a mischievous smirk. The tosser's already got a look of bliss even though she only just grazed him.

"Down I go..."

With that being said, Mestello slowly lowered herself down on his cock, mewling as she went, her wet sex engulfing him inch-by-inch from the tip. She gently bit her lip, the pleasure of his cock increasing the further she went down. Evan felt himself began to separate from reality from how warm she felt on him. What he couldn't stand was her lack of speed. He gave an impatient meow and thrusted shallowly.

"Oh, be patient, it's been a while since I've taken anything other than thick plastic." She chided teasingly as she finally settled down on his entire dick, causing him to release a relieved sigh. The orangette exhaled from the nose and went to move when Evan suddenly grabbed hold of her exposed legs.

"You're t-tight, give it a moment-mmph!" He was hushed by a finger to his lips.

"Ah ah ah, I got this. I think." Mestello shushed. She grabbed hold of his shoulders for support and moved up slowly and went down slowly. Meanwhile, the blonde's paws travel up her shirt and grope her soft mounds and nipples as he whispered out praise after praise for how wet and hot she felt. His hushed words of encouragement got her to move faster.

Both cats connect their lips, muffling any noises that escape them as the blonde's hips join the orangette's in sync. She closed her eyes, moaning sweet bliss as she swirled her tongue around his, which did the same thing. He pulled away to utter a shaky moan when she rolled her hips around on his cock. He cupped her rear and bucked his hips up sharply, thrusting his cock in deeper while Mestello let out a shocked yowl.

He didn't stop there, he tightened his grip and threw his hips up against the feline as fast as he could, his balls smacking against her rear. She moaned openly and held tight to him, her senses overrode with bliss.

So this is what it felt like, after all this time, to be penetrated. This couldn't feel any better than when-

"Ah, t-tail..." She growled into his ear.

Yep, when her tail was pulled and stroked, since it was sensitive and all. And holy crap was he gentle doing so, despite the pounding he gave her. 

Her husky purrs and meows sounded like music to Evan's ears, so much that if she keeps it up, he'll be done early. If so, he wonders if she'll love his warm seed pumping into her pussy. The mere thought that encouraged him to speed up as his breathing got increasingly shaky. He pulled her in for another kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth to his heart's content.

Mestello moaned and broke the kiss, "Yes. Yes yes yesyesyes..." her jumbled words trail off as the look on her face grew as desperate as it was euphoric, plus he was close himself. He grunted softly and laid her down on the bed and left her leg up some, he pulled out to the tip and slammed right back inside. Moaning softly, Evan continued pounding into his supposed older sister at the same pace. He leaned back some and dragged his tongue up her hindpaw a few times as Mestello wrapped her right leg around his waist and bucked her hips, trying to match him.

He released her toes from her mouth and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I-I'm getting close, Mes." He breathed into her ear.  
Before Mestello could tell him she was as well, she gasped and her walls clamped around him as she groaned her release instead.

"G-agh! Whoa, that was pretty sudden, huh?" 

The intensity of her orgasm couldn't allow her to give a proper response, not that it'd matter, because she was flipped over and rammed into in a might instant. Her only response from there was to gasp in ecstasy and move her hips back against his. Oh, that angle, Evan hit her spot so graciously in this position. Speaking of Evan, the sight of her juices slicked on his dick aroused him a lot more. With each snap of his hips, more juices soak and drip from him. He rests his head on her shoulder and reached down, finding purchase to her clit, rubbing quickly but gently.

Her drawn-out moaning of his name brought him over the edge, he choked and latched on to her shoulder as he released inside. His hot, thick cum splashing inside of her with each pulse of his shaft. When the last shot came and went, he pulled out and smeared the rest that leaked out all over her rear before she plopped forward in a heap and turned to her side when the feline laid with her.

"So, what did you make of it?" He asked, catching his breath.

"It was frigging epic, mate." Mestello slurred slightly as she reached forward and scratched behind his ear. "I'd take the real deal over rubber any day."

Evan smiled and purred into the sensation.


	2. Green in the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuken thought it was his brother he was snuggling with when it was actually- ghk!

_Ugh, can't sleep_

The blonde blinked the tiredness from his eyes and rolled over. The clock on the nightstand read 2:50. Dammit. Apparently, that laser pointer bonanza with the other shifters didn't tire him out that much; but he did have fun though.

He growled quietly in annoyance and rolled back over to reach for Shiano that slept with his back turned to him for that sleep-lulling warmth he'd give off despite being cold to the touch everywhere else. When he wrapped his arms around him to pull him close, he felt not the smooth fur, but a pair of arms around his waist.

He wasn't in his cat form, so all he could make out from some of the moonlight coming in from the window a pair of ears and his brother unconsciously hugging back. Ryuken hummed, running his nails down the albino's back, and nuzzled in the crook of his neck, and closed his eyes. The quieted purring from the feline along with his fur brought the blonde back to sleep once more.

Little did he know, the real albino was on the floor next to his side asleep. Which meant the cat he was snuggling was actually...

"That's it, get that spot- I love that spot." The feminine voice trilled softly into his ear

The human, still thinking it was Shiano, unconsciously scratches there a few times and rubbed back up his strangely lithe back, through his-his long hair, and scratched behind his ears. His face scrunched up when the feline went up to lick him in the face, his puffed-up chest rubbing up against his. Shiano had a tendency to do that in his sleep sometimes, which would've woken him in an instant, but something was different.

His strangely curvaceous form, his long hair, his chest lumpy, and his tongue feeling a lot more lukewarm and wet than cold and dry. His now cat-like eyes flutter open. The first thing he sees is the ceiling, weird. Wasn't he just laying on his side just then, why is he on his back? He tried sitting up, but a weight on his hips had him pinned down, plus the sensation of something grinding against his groin. He propped himself up on his elbows and a pair of chartreuse paws push him down. He almost let out a shout but bit it down when he laid eyes on the one atop him was none other than Michelle. The female version of Mosshead, obviously.

The mostly clothed feline was on his hip, rubbing herself against his groin. Her eyes were closed and she bit tenderly into her lower lip, silencing her noises, which went up a volume when she reached down to rub at her clit.

Right. So now Ryuken's about to take care of this nightly intrusion in two ways: One, tell her to get the fuck off and out of this house. Or two, try and rail the bitch without waking the house, **and** toss her out. But first things first, get her attention.

he hissed quietly, the green cat's slick was starting to awaken him down there. He moved his hips slightly, she stopped for a moment before continuing, unfazed. He tapped gently at her exposed thigh and rubbed circles around the area. Nothing. Except for a small 'mew', which made his manhood twitch.

He rolled his eyes and just laid there, scowling at the female, and cleared his throat loudly. She froze and looked down with one eye open. When she caught a glance of his unamused expression, both eyes were open and wide.

"Oh. Uh, I can explain." Michelle whispered nervously.

"Go on." He nodded.

She took a deep breath and held her tail, sporting a guilty look. "Kicks and other me were out somewhere, doing something God knows what. I wanted to go, but they said only a team of two were allowed to go and I was kinda horny, so..."

"So you broke into our house to rub one off on me."

She sharply inhaled and nodded, "Yeaaaah- well, technically. I phased in." she pointed to her chest, where the small bump laid.

"Huh. And Foureyes?"

"On the floor."

"Oh. Well, it'll be a bitch to try and do it, since the squeaking's gonna wake him up."

Michelle twirled a lock of her hair in thought before it hit her. Besides just the blonde's erect cock poking her rear from beneath his briefs. "Oh, I know."

Before he could ask what, she had moved up and had her southern lips pressed against his underneath her skirt. The shocked 'mmph' that vibrated from him made her jolt and purr. He relaxed a short while later and started running his tongue up and down her fuzzy lips. She squeaked and held on to the bed head for support as the blonde down below licked her open apart for further exploration.

As his tongue pressed further past her lips, he reached down, feeling around for his tented underwear, and managed to get his dick out from the fly and got down to work, his strokes in tune with his tongue, and her hips occasionally moving. His other hand comes up underneath her rear and usher her to lift up some. When she did, looming over bent over, he dipped two fingers in and spread her lips open, and leaned his head up to wiggle his tongue against her folds. 

"H-oh shit..." Michelle shuddered. Her ears drooped and her tail tapped lightly on the blonde's leg as she tried her best to keep her hip from quivering. The task was made harder when he went to suck on her button and work his fingers on her folds. His fingers push in slowly as his other hand on his cock picked up speed.

"Just like that. I would have wanted to ride you, but I'm kind of tired myself." She managed to speak in a low voice as Ryuken swirled his tongue around her button and spread and curled the digits within her slot. "Maybe you could, * _hiss*_ , cunnilingus me asleep, huh Chest Fuzz?"

he pulled off with a pop and gave a small nod before going back in, alternating between fingering her entrance and tonguing her clit. From that, all the lime-furred feline could do was hold on tight to the head of the bed and rock her hips against his face without letting her noises rise.

She shuddered. It wasn't just how skilled the blonde was with his tongue that made her squirm like this, but the thought of what he could've done if they didn't have to be quiet. She's seen the size of his dick and her pussy would throb and convulse every time she even thought about how hard he'd fucked her into the mattress. Mike's and Kickman's were fine, but they didn't quite have Ryuken's ferocity and sperm capacity (she loved to swill the stuff around in her mouth before swallowing or sharing with him). 

Because of her heated thoughts, she completely forgot about staying quiet. Her squeaks and shuddery sighs were now soft moans, meows, and her purring was a few notches up in volume but she could care less about it as she grabbed the back of the blonde's head and shoved it into her mons. No sooner than she did that, she heard, as well as felt him let out a muffled grunt, followed by a half-strangled moan as he trembled slightly.

Michelle concluded in her head that mashing his face into her entrance must've made him blow, as she felt a few drops hit her quivering tail. She shook just like he did while his tongue delved deep inside of her, the wet muscle coursing and thriving deep enough, she's sure he hit her spot. Not that it would matter if he did or not, she was already close. To speed things along, she reached down and rapidly rubbed circles around her clit, multiplying the pleasure. 

Ryuken knew she was about to cum from the tightness of her walls around his tongue, cementing the nectar he was gathering into his taste buds. To seal the deal, he retracted his tongue and planted a kiss on the trembling lips before he enveloped them in his mouth, sucking and licking in tandem. Michelle froze, but then jolted, her knees hugging tightly around his head as she purred her release. The blonde hummed, her tasty juices flowed down his tongue that he lapped up hungrily like it would be the last thing he'd have. When she was finished, she slid down from his face and laid down beside him, purring in satisfaction. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her in close, their noses touching.

"So, did my tongue help scratch your itch? Or do I need to scratch it some more?" He spoke low in a lewd tone.

She smiled, "Yep. Thanks, man." She replied before planting her lips on his. He made a surprised noise, but nonetheless, melted into the kiss, pulling her closer. 

When they parted, Michelle smiled before she instantly went to sleep, her open mouth snoring softly. The blonde gave a soft chuckle and nuzzled into her neck, about to closer her eyes when the albino's fur came into view. He looked up and saw his brother watching from the edge of the bed on the other side, his head propped up on his hands.

His eyes narrowed, "Not now, Foureyes." Was all he whispered before he fell asleep as well.


	3. Nailed ya, Foureyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuken is one thing when it comes to getting frisky, but Ryaka is something else.

It wasn't that he didn't mind it, it was that he had never experienced something like this before at all. And it came in the form of some concoction that makes one sensitive to even the breeze of the air, and out of nowhere.

It was only a while ago that he was outside on the back porch basking in the frigid temperatures through his bleached pelt that blended perfectly with the snow when Ryuken beckoned him inside for a 'special gift'.

"You're gonna love it, trust me." He'd say with barely contained enthusiasm as the albino feline followed him down to his room, wondering what he wanted to show him. When they got to their bedroom, with the door open, the blonde suddenly took a swift curve inside to the left, saying something similar to 'now', someone holding him still by the waist, and the brief sting of a needle going into his neck. He flinched, letting out a surprised gasp, he was lead into an ambush. But for what reason? And who was it sticking the needle _and_ squeezing the contents of it into his veins?

"Nailed ya. Hook, line, and sinker." That feminine voice.

"Nice one, Ryaka," He congratulated, patting the honeydew feline holding on the head while keeping his grip and gazing into the shocked eyes of Shiano. "In case you were still wondering, this is what the special gift I've wantin' to show you for a while now."

He plucked the syringe from his neck, which was empty, and wiggled from his soft grip as he gave his human brother the cutest glare he could muster, which made him look away and snicker.

"Why would injecting me with whatever it is be a special gift? What even is it anyway?" He asked, clearly unamused as his footing became off. "It isn't poison, is it?"

Ryuken only chuckled in response, "No. Just the opposite."

Before he could respond, Ryaka came up and wrapped a paw around his tail, running it from the base to the fluffy tip, causing him to jolt and a high-pitched moan to slither out of his mouth as his brother hugged him again, leaning in to kiss at his neck as he reached up to stroke his ears.

Meowing, Shiano started to cling to his brother as he was beginning to feel not only sensitive and hot, but his senses dulling and the apparent sensation of arousal overtaking him as his grip on balance loosened and he could barely stand. 

"Ngh, what did you have her give me?" He slurred as they both grope and caress him, his transparent fluster beneath his fur growing less so and crimson. 

"Aphrodisiac," Ryaka answered as she held the tip of his tail in one paw and jerked it with the other, making him quiver and tighten his grip on the blonde. "Makes ya go crazy for dick, obviously. Got kinda curious on what'd happen if a boy got it like I did a couple of times."

She twirled her finger around the base beneath his pants, listening to him meow in bliss with a smirk before it fell slightly. "Apparently, I find out just now that it happens the same way." 

"You were curious, you know," Ryuken chided as he pulled off the horny cat's shirt as he ground against him, muttering love words into his ear. "It was your idea."

She scoffed, "So sayeth the one that wanted to spice things up between his little bro. At least that's what we're doing now."

"Ah, right. Well, whatever." He rolled his eyes as he locked lips with the horny cat while they both shimmied down his pants, leaving him in only his underwear, which was stretched out by his manhood at full mast. The other feline licking his tail gave his rump a soft smack, making him buck into Ryuken, who hummed and deepened the kiss.

"Damn, this ass is almost as big as mine, don'tcha think?" She purred, melding, and squishing around the teen's cheeks.

"Yep, and whenever I feel like it, I just bend him over and get to work." He smirked after breaking the kiss and reached down behind the cat and squeezed both his ass cheeks.

While they talked, Shiano was already in ecstasy even though he hasn't been fucked yet. This so-called aphrodisiac was working its strange magic all over his body in ways he never experienced all in one sitting. It overwhelmed him, but at the same time, he wanted more of the heavenly touches all over him. The only obstacle to that was the unbearable teasing.

But from the both of them caressing and touching him all over, plus his unreleased cock, he might just lose his mind on the spot.

"Ryuken..." He meowed, cupping the blonde's cheek as he was busy getting his own shirt off. "Please- unh!"

He was suddenly pushed on to the bed, his underwear gone, with the frisky feline and the human looming over him with menacing smirks. The alluring sight (to him) made his prick twitch as he let out a lusty meow. The blonde tapped the other's shoulder and gave a short nod.

"You get yourself ready while I get snowballs here in position."

Ryaka nodded back and went over to the closet while the human went and pinned the albino down on the bed. Half-lidded eyes stare up at hungry ones as both their lips connect once more. Ryuken's hands wander around Shiano's torso, feeling that soft, warm fur slide smoothly across his palms. Then, he went down to his stomach, gently running his nails around creamy exterior, moaning softly as the feline purred in his mouth, and massaged his inner thighs.

His paws rub and massage around his brother's chest, feeling around his nipples, and broke the kiss to lap at the dark red buds. The blonde shivered and with a soft huff, gripped his weeping stiffy. The wet and cold tongue on his pecs stopped momentarily before continuing with more fervor as he hummed and stroked him off the same tempo. He paused from sucking on one nipple to purr his brother's name and bring him in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, Ryaka had discarded the last of her clothing and watched the brothers interact with interest as she slipped on the strapon and tighten the harness to make sure it was on firmly before strutting to the foot of the bed where the two laid, with Ryuken turning his feline brother over on all fours and leaning in the kiss down his back.

"Yes, just like that." Shiano meowed as his brother groomed his back up to his neck, kissing and sucking on those tender spots before dragging his tongue back down to his tail, and kissed down from his entrance to his ballsack. He held his squirming hips in place as he kneaded, kissed, and licked his scrotum as he twisted his hand around the tip every time he stroked the shaft. "Mraaah!"

"You like that?" The blonde asked as he worked his brother's shaft and licked up his ass.

His only response was to move back against his tongue undulating around past the loosened ring of muscle. By then, Ryaka had already lubed up the dildo (zebra-striped, white, and pink) and was beside the blonde eating out the feline. A strange (for a grown man to eat out a humanoid cat), but erotic sight if she said so herself. Perhaps she should experiment with everyone's reaction to the aphrodisiac one of these days, encourage everyone here to spice it up, if they can handle it.

"Alright, move aside, Chest Fuzz. My turn," she said with a mischievous smile as she smacked the lubed rubber dick against the blonde's cheek, making him retract his tongue and draw back with a disgusted noise.

"Ew, really?" He wiped the excess off with a thumb as he scooted back and let her get behind the horny feline. 

"Aw, you'll live." Ryaka dismissed as she rubbed the dildo up in between the albino's ass, going up and down his loosened hole. His back arched and he meowed, wiggling his hips around to get more of that electric sensation, wanting for her to stick it in. But she doesn't want to start the fun off too early, she's enjoying every second of this.

"P-put it in. Please..." Shiano begged, his tail writhing on the rubber cock about to ravage him from the inside.

"Ah-ah-ah, what's the magic word?" She tapped it against his twitching entrance.

"Please?"

"Nope. Try again." Another tap. His length throbbed.

"W-with cherries on top?" 

Another tap and the dildo rubs up his entrance once more. His ball churned and his noises grew needy. He can't handle this kind of teasing, he wants it _now_.

"Wrong again, Foureyes. I can do this all day." Ryaka's voice took on a smug, teasing tone as she repeatably tapped the head of the dildo on his ass, left and right as Ryuken watched, slowly stroking his cock at the hot scenario. If he knew one thing, he'd say this was the best plan yet. Though it's no fun if it drags on to where either of them will cum before things really heat up. Hmm, maybe he ought to speed things up. With a small tip.

"Uh, If I may, the magic words begin with-"

" _ **Breed me**_!" The albino screamed, looking back with lust-ridden eyes and his open mouth before he finished. Huh, nevermind.

Ryaka herself was taken back by the sudden outburst but obliged in a similar tone. "Will do."

Without further ado, she pushed herself inside of him smoothly, as he groaned in ecstasy. Placing both paws on his hips, she thrust into him slow and deep, purring lowly to him pushing back against her. And as such, when she went back in, he'd back up until he hit the hilt, setting a slow and steady rhythm. She took his tail with one paw and leaned in some, licking up the furry appendage while burying the rubber length deeper into the feline, who moaned louder.

The feline smacked his rear, making him meow and buck into the length. With a smile, she picked up the pace while her male counterpart crawled up on the bed in front of the albino, slapping his cock against his cheek, smearing pre on it. Without so much as a word, the blonde slid right into Shiano's open maw. He hissed softly, the feline's rough and warm tongue swirling and slurping hungrily around his shaft just as he got halfway in.

"Damn, you're real hungry for dick, aren'tcha?" He growled softly, thrusting into his brother's mouth as he rubbed down his ears. The feel of his tongue increased the further his cock went in his mouth, he sighed and grabbed his head to send his cock deeper as he grabbed his hips in return for support. His hold tightened and his eyes roll up into his head as he was rammed from all sides, the pleasure exhilarating and overwhelming. He felt as though he might explode and pass out from it altogehter.

His dick and balls throb and pulse as the dildo rammed repeatedly with increasing speed and force into his prostate. The albino felt Ryaka tug on his tail and he made a noise mixed between a yowl and a moan that was muffled due to his brother's meat being pistoned into his throat at the same pace. The feline railing him swiveled her hips around and slammed back in, now pounding him. At this point, Ryuken had slipped his prick from the teen's mouth, allowing him to continue his vocal praises of the female fucking him with a strapon.

It came to no surprise that his glasses were still on in their shindig. His mouth hung open still, shameless noises pouring out, increasing in pitch. 

"That's right," Ryaka snarled, panting as she leaned into his ear. "Take my dick, bitch. Take it all." Her open paw smacks his left cheek, which was already red. Her thrusts slow down and she reached down to cradle and squeeze his tightening balls. "And _cum for me_ ~." She purred the last part, licking a stripe up the back of his ear.

"Mrr-yes! Y-yes!" Shiano came, hard. His hot seed spewing on the tousled blanket, each squeeze of her paws on his pulsing sack sending additional shots on the already sticky mess.

Just then, the other blonde was close himself from witnessing the whole thing and he got up, languidly stroking his throbbing weiner in his brother's face. The abino flit his tongue and shone his ecstatic-ridden eyes, ready to taste the human's seed.

"You ready for your milk, little kitten? Hm?" He said shakily, stroking up the feline's face as he laid his tip on his tongue. Ryaka drew out the attached dildo and slid it off, rubbing her fingers into her pussy, watching the sight with interest.

Shiano eagerly took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it, prompting the blonde to moan and thrust into his mouth. "There you go." He breathed.

After a hard suck, he groaned, still stroking his cock as he shot his load into the feline's mouth, in which he drank and swallowed hungrily as the other scratched his back. The albino kept sucking, even as he gulped down the last drop, the blonde hissing, until he released it with a pop and gulped before laying down in his own fluids.

"Hot. Bet it was tasty too." The other feline said, detaching the rubber cock from the harness. He didn't respond, but rather purred in delight.

_Guess I'll take that as a yes_

Once Shiano had fallen asleep, Ryuken carefully picks him up and takes him to the other bed, laying him down there, before turning back to Ryaka, who was jamming the dildo into her slot. With a grin, he advanced towards her, his skin and features turning cat-like as he slid down his pants. She gave him a naughty smile and put the toy aside, spreading her legs.

"Don't start without me."


	4. Splooge Sleet in a green atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw it fit to get down and dirty with Shizuki while she was in a public restroom. Kuso baka...

Shizuki sighed as she just got through with doing her business in the stall and was prepared to leave when all of a sudden, someone folds her arms behind her and pin her to the wall. A green paw clamped over her mouth just as she was about to scream for help, though it didn't deter her from struggling. Whoever it was, they had picked the wrong girl to force their desires upon. Her skin evaporated, revealing her snow-white fur.

"Hey, hey, shhh." A hushed voice hissed in her ear as she tried to freeze off the other paw holding her arms behind her. "Jeez, calm down, will ya? It's me."

Her head was turned towards the source of the stranger that assaulted him, only to find it was Mike Df, and not some creep that somehow found their way into her stall without her knowing. The feline's eyes furrow, what was he doing in the woman's room? And why has he pinned her to the wall in such a way? Did he not know she could've frozen his hands off or worse? Her relieved/shocked demeanor turned annoyed real quick as she sighed heavily, fully relaxed in his grip.

"What do you want? Do you not see what restroom you're in?" Shizuki asked, glaring lightly at him.

The green feline pursed his lips and looked the other way, thinking up of an answer as he absentmindedly humped against the albino's rear. 

"Uhmmm..." He droned on.

She flustered. As much as she detested jumping to conclusions, this particular event out of nowhere gave her a reason to start jumping now that Mike had started grinding against her. Though it was painfully obvious.

Sighing, she wordlessly bent down and slipped her free paw down between her legs, and removed her panties as his humping hastened.

"Let me guess this, you've bombarded into the woman's restroom to have a romp with me, correct?"

Mike paused mid-hump, his blush showing on his furred face as he winced, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Yes?" He squeaked, letting go of her other arm to scratch the back of his head. Well, his motives were uncovered, but the reason for it wasn't. "If so, then why here in a public restroom at the mall? And in the women's room, might I add. Surely, you've enough knowledge to know this isn't the appropriate location for intercourse, right?" She said, scolding the feline as though he were a child by his mother for his mischief.

Mike hung his head in shame, his ears flopping down, "I know, I know. I, I've read a few of those - er - public sex fanfics some time ago and I've been pretty curious and I get a bit excited whenever I think about it every time I go to use it wherever place I go." He stated, not sharing the albino's understanding gaze, though she was pushing against him shallowly. "And when I think about you when you went in, something just-just snapped, and I ph-phased in, and here we are." He finished with a sigh, still not meeting her gaze.

No words were exchanged between each other and the muffled bustle of the lively mall outside of the door. If Shizuki could be honest here, she's had the same...condition as the green cat. Those same stories she read have made her more of an 'outgoing' individual, and of an exhibitionist, to some degree. Perhaps Kickman's complaint on him taking these extended restroom times were of truth and the instigation from those 'fanfics'. If she was being honest, she did the same on her rounds with Evan, and even he doesn't seem suspicious of it for two reasons.

One, she never lasted very long, so quick thrusts of her fingers in and a frantic rub on her button would have her come undone in give-or-take 20 seconds or so. Two, she'd lick her fingers clean of her own juices and would slap on a scented pad every time. She quickly disabused of that notion once she figured he wouldn't mind, or at least give away a hint of concern. Nevertheless, she made sure not to give off the fact that she masturbated in a restroom.

In short terms, she and Mike had a thing in common (that can be left off and forgotten about in time). Touching themselves in public areas behind a bathroom stall, or however one puts it. Of course, this was on an entire level and the baka decided it as a surprise regardless of the fact that he could have lost his breeding privileges and an eye. In the blink of one. But whatever.

With a humming sigh, Shizuki arched her back slightly to puff out her rear towards the greenette, flicking her tail in a hypnotizing manner that made him come closer and press himself against her.

"We can continue, but it's best that we stay quiet, otherwise we face complete humiliation." 

Mike zipped down his pants and fumbled with his underwear while he leaned in to drag his tongue up from her nape to her ear, purring softly.

"Cool and all, but this is the first time I've done anything like this in public." He said, having already pressed his freed cock against her ample rear underneath the skirt.

"Which means 'slow down', yes?" She purred, his warm, solid prick massaging in between her ass cheeks.

"Yep." He confirmed before taking his cock and prodding it against her moist entrance. He snaked a paw around over her mouth as she braced herself against the lukewarm metal stall wall. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he begins to slowly push in, hissing silently from the sticky warm sensation all over him until he went all the way in.

"T-totemo ōkī~." Shizuki whimpered into his paw as he moved slowly after a moment of letting her accommodate to him. She'd mewl into his palm and buck softly against his moving hips every few thrusts while he focused on keeping his purring at a low volume. She squeaked when his paw leaves her mouth to slither underneath her shirt and grope at her mammaries. Her panting increased as his skilled fingers twirl around and gently pinch her nipples and his hips pick up speed.

His other paw then goes down to rub circles around her pulsating clit. She was close to letting out a whiny moan when they heard the door open and a woman step inside. They immediately freeze and go silent.

"S-slow down, someone is here." She whispered hastily.

She walked right by them, not checking their stall, but went on to the next one much to their relief. While they wait for the lady to finish her business, Mike Df was still moving inside her still, but at a much slower pace than before, making the other feline bite on her finger and try to keep silent as the greenette's length pumped her pussy at the pace of a milking machine on low battery.

His thrusts gradually pick up the pace as he carefully stepped away from the wall with her in tow, his paws still working her sensitive spots and making her squirm. By then, the woman had finished up and stepped out. Before she left, Mike suddenly snapped his hips up against the albino, causing her to release an ecstatic meow from the stimulations she received from all three areas. Luckily, she had frozen her maw shut a millisecond beforehand but it still made the woman pause and look back towards the middle stall in confusion.

He stopped again, yet still pressed two fingers against her button as he squeezed and twisted her nipples while gently sucking on her nape. Meanwhile, Shizuki felt she might lose feeling in her lips if she kept this up unless the lady walked out the door- she just did, but someone else with violet hair came in right after but then left as quickly.

She rubbed off the thin ice holding her mouth shut and just simply sunk her fangs into her gloved paw, the leather/plastic material doing a better job, as she gave the nod and clutched onto the emerald-furred cat's arm as he now thrust into her at his own pace, quietly moaning sweet nothingness into her ear. Her tail thumped softly against his chest as she looked back to him, her tongue lolling out, and her eyes half-lidded and shining with lust. Her mulberry-colored pupils glowing slightly through her clear-lensed glasses that prompted Mike to groan softly into her shoulder as he buried himself into her on the next thrust, his orgasm crashing through.

Shizuki purred, the warm feeling in her entrance pleasurable and welcoming. Even though she could never feel this kind of warmth for very long like most humans, it was something to enjoy while she could. That same warmth she hung on to for a moment dripped from her entrance after Mike pulled out, tucking his satisfied noodle back into his pants and pat the albino on the head.

After they make out for a short time, the greenette takes his leave through the door and the wall while the feline sat down on the toilet and sighed in relief, shakily pulling up her soaked panties. When she exited the restroom, someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around, coming face-to-face with Viola in her cat form, who had that all-knowing grin as she held something behind her back.

"Um, what do you need, Viola?" Shizuki asked timidly, a dark blush flaring on her cheeks.

"Oh nothing," The ginger said nonchalantly as she casually holds up her phone, waving the recording of her and Mike in high definition in her face, grinning smugly. "I got everything I need, bambino~. Ciao- urgh!"

She didn't finish as the albino, pissed, had swung her fist into the ginger's jaw, knocking her unconscious in front of many passersby who gasped in shock. Not giving them any mind, she glared at the floored feline and stomped off towards Evan, who saw it all unfold while seated at a diner with the others close by, who simply stared at her in surprise and admiration.

"Sh-Shiz..." He began.

"Not in the mood, Evan, let's go." She interrupted, grabbing the blonde human by the wrist and dragging him away with his friends making witty comments.


	5. Out of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt so not in the mood, yet in it at the same time, that you screw without taking your clothes off (and transforming)?

Man, Mondays suck hard. At least, from Ezina's side. Everyone else was in high spirits up to where they would go out to an empty lot and beat on each other until they got tired. Which was today. On Monday. Great.

The blonde sighed heavily, staring unfocused at the Tv showing Final Space as she leaned against Max, who felt the same way and had an arm wrapped around her waist. They were in such a bored mood, that neither of them had bothered to change forms, yet that nagging urge to do the do bothered them all the same. They hated that feeling, as well as their mood on the first day of the week when they could be doing something else.

Perhaps they could find a way to put up with it somehow. Hmmm...

As if the command were from the carnal part of her mind, Ezina's hand moves unconsciously on top of the orangette's pelvic region, towards his bulge, and squeeze gently. Max's bored expression change into one of shock and surprise as he instinctively closed his legs and whipped his gaze towards the blonde still boring a fictional hole in the face of the metal-armed simpleton on the screen.

"Uh, Ez?" He said meekly. She turned her head, meeting his awkward gaze.

"Yeah?"

"You're groping my package." He said, shivering slightly as her hand still worked on his clothed goodies undaunted by his legs trapping it. "I do not find myself in the mood in case you were wondering."

She scoffed, "I wasn't, either, until I was." Her other hand slipped down beneath her pants to wetten herself. "But not as much, you know."

"But you still aren't?" He asked, parting his legs slightly as he felt himself begin to harden in the teen's grasp. He returned the favor by palming her chest and pinching at the areas where her nipples would be. She hummed and leaned in, kissing open-mouthly at his neck, her glasses slipping off halfway when he returned the favor to her lips. As their lips clash, Max gently pushes the blonde down to the couch on her back, his fingers slithering beneath her pants to help her along as he pulled them down slowly.

Her moans were like music to his ears the deeper his fingers went in to her and the harder he squeezed and rolled around her mammaries beneath her shirt.

"T-turn me over, Maxwell," Ezina whispered, bucking shakily into the older Hart's fingers circling around her clit. He nodded wordlessly and turned her over on all fours, pulling her pants down to where her pussy was exposed, her panties pulled to the side.

The blonde looked back towards the orangette, a bored but half-aroused expression on her face as she shook her ass for him while he pulled his erect cock from the fly in his sweatpants. He shuddered through his teeth, the show Ezina was putting on for her further aroused him.

"Come on, ya tosser, put it in before I get bored again- ah!" She couldn't finish when Max did just that with a solid thrust. He let out a breath from the wet heat consuming him as he gripped both her hips and thrust into her at a steady pace. The blonde clung to the cushion, whimpering for Max to drill her deeper while she moved back against him.

The couch rocked and squeaked softly to the sibling's intercourse as Ezina's moans and praises grow steadily louder, with the orangette leaning on her arching back to better angle his dick to strike any spot within the girl as he groaned quietly, taking in the slick heat of her walls stroking him.

Even though he wasn't going any faster, she was already moaning for him to do so, as she was getting close. When he did go faster, he reached under her shirt to move her lopsided bra aside to get a good grip on her tits. He didn't know what did it first, him stimulating her nipples, or her g-spot being repeatedly thrust into, because she groaned in a high pitched voice as she reached her orgasm. Even as her walls were constricting his length, he still kept on, his own climax coming close.

"Mmmph!" The blonde had her teeth latched to the pillow she had with her as her gender-swapped sister pounded her at the same fast pace, moaning his oncoming climax.

"Oh, Jesus wept," He panted, slowing his pace down, "I'm just about close, Ez."

"Fuckin' cum already!" She grit her teeth, her back arched, and her ass pressed flush to his pelvis still moving. Max panted - then groaned as he threw his hips forward once more, his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, holding her tight as he came hard inside of her. 

Her shaky moans melted into satisfied purring from the warm sensation in her nether regions even as he pulled out slowly, and his seed poured from her entrance. His soft panting was comforting to her, like his calm heartbeat when he slumped on her back. 

After they rearrange their position to where Max laid on the couch (in his own release), with Ezina curled beside him, basking in his warmth as they look with relieved expressions at the TV now playing some cartoons. Before they dozed off in each other's arms, they jolt to the sound of the door getting kicked open and the rowdy cheering of what consisted of three girls and four guys.

The source of the noise came barreling into the living room. Mike Df, Ryuken, Shiano, and their genderbent clones cheering and whooping while they were bloodied and battered, their clothes ripped and tattered, and some of them halfway in their cat forms. Their rowdiness ended when they turned towards the shocked couple on the couch. Their pants and underwear halfway down and their extremities exposed.

"Uh, did we arrive at a bad time, you two?" Shiano asked, blushing slightly.

Max sputtered while Ezina simply facepalmed and sighed in frustration.

Yep, she hated Mondays.


End file.
